


Talking to you incognito

by morgrug



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I got the idea while watching "Start-up", I have restrained myself, M/M, Swearing, Texting, Victor Nikiforov Is In Love, Viktor is horny, Yuri Plisetsky gets dragged into the drama against his will, Yuuri rolls with it, but it's only slightly inspired, fixing Yuuri's self-esteem, harmless lies, i don't know how to tag, or at least I'm planning to, this time there's no misery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29002161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgrug/pseuds/morgrug
Summary: After the banquet in Sochi Viktor falls for Yuuri so hard. But he is shy. So he tries to find out how Yuuri feels about him before talking to him.orViktor thinks Yuuri and Yuri have never spoken to each other and he tries to use it to his advantage.orThe one where I spare everyone the suffering, because it happens before Yuuri's losing streak and Viktor's burnout.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Talking to you incognito

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't even finished writing one Yuri!!! on Ice fanfic and I'm already writing another. I guess I got into the swing of it...

The picture was beautiful. Yuuri was in the air, his hair windblown, a look of concentration on his face. The costume swathed his body, making him look even more alluring and seductive...

"Stop it!" Viktor shouted at himself. He dropped the phone and sunk into the couch, fanning himself with his hand. "You're a serious person, you don't lust over pictures of a man you barely know," he tried to convince himself, but it was a lost cause.  
For the past week, ever since they danced together at the banquet in Sochi, he couldn't stop thinking about Yuuri Katsuki. The man appeared even in his dreams, too intimate, too intense. Viktor couldn't stop thinking about his eyes, staring at him adoringly. He couldn't forget how he felt having Yuuri's arms around him. He scrolled through the same pictures every day, each time finding more and more reasons to be attracted to the younger ice-skater. He was addicted to him.  
Yet he couldn't find the courage to message him. When Yuuri invited him to come to his house, he was very drunk. What if he didn't really mean it? What if Viktor texted him only to get a reply that it was all just a joke? He wasn't ready to be rejected like that.  
He wanted to wait for an opportunity to meet Yuuri again and see which way the wind was blowing in person. He expected their next meeting to be during the Four Continents in Osaka. It was in two months, which was a lot of time. Viktor tried to exercise his patience, but now, after just a week since meeting Yuuri, he already missed him terribly.

He picked the phone up again. His will wasn't strong enough; he needed to look at more pictures. He unlocked the screen.  
And his heart dropped.  
He had accidentally liked the picture.  
The two men hadn't had any interactions on social media before. Actually, Yuuri always liked all of Viktor's photos. But before the banquet in Sochi, Viktor wasn't even aware of Yuuri's existence. So it was the first time Viktor reacted to anything Yuuri posted. And he didn't intend to.  
His first reaction was to unlike the picture. But what if Yuuri already saw? What if he got a notification? Taking the like back would make him look worse, wouldn't it?  
He stared at the phone, trying to figure out what he should do, when he got a message from Mila. But this message didn't seem like it was addressed to him.  
And then he noticed. He wasn't logged on his own account. Yuri Plisetsky must have forgotten to log out, when he was using Viktor's phone earlier today.  
"It's not my problem anymore," he hummed. The two Yuris weren't close, so there was no way Yuuri Katsuki could find out who actually liked his photo.  
He was about to resume lusting over the pictures, when he got another wild idea.  
He opened the Messenger and he searched for Yuuri Katsuki.

> **Yuri:**  
>  Hey!! :D  
> What's up?

He waited tensely. A couple of minutes later Yuuri viewed his message, but he didn't reply.  
Right, why would he reply to a message from a stranger? He should write something more; give a reason for writing to him.

> **Yuri:**  
>  I am Yuri Plisetsky. I am an ice-skater from Russia.  
> I am competing in juniors now, but my debut in seniors is soon.  
> I wish you could give me some advice.  
> Because you have more experience.  
> We have the same name, so we should help each other.

That didn't sound like Yuri at all. But Yuuri didn't know him, right? So he wouldn't notice.

> **Yuuri:**  
>  Leave me alone

Well, Viktor didn't expect that.

> **Yuri:**  
>  I am serious. I admire your talent and I want to learn from you.

Was it too much?

> **Yuuri:**  
>  You don't need to mock me anymore.  
> I got it the first time.

The first time? So they have met... Right, they were both at the banquet. They had a dance-off. But they didn't really get to talk to each other then. Viktor was sure of that; he didn't let Yuuri out of his sight all night.

> **Yuri:**  
>  What do you mean?
> 
> **Yuuri:**  
>  What do I mean??!!! You told me I should quit skating, because I'm a loser.

Oops.

> **Yuuri:**  
>  Don't worry, I probably will.  
> So you don't have to bother anymore

Oh no! Viktor didn't understand what was going on. What had Yuri Plisetsky done? Viktor wanted to kick his ass. But there was a more urgent issue at hand. He couldn't let Yuuri Katsuki resign from skating.

> **Yuri:**  
>  Nonono  
> I'm sorry  
> I didn't mean it  
> I'm really really really sorry  
> Don't quit
> 
> **Yuuri:**  
>  Stop texting me  
> It's not funny
> 
> **Yuri:**  
>  I promise  
> I'm not lying  
> Don't quit  
> Please  
> You have a great potential  
> Don't waste it

Viktor waited for Yuuri's reply, but it wasn't coming. He was worried he had already lost his chance. He needed to try harder.

> **Yuri:**  
>  Listen  
> You have very good stamina.  
> Better than any other skater I have ever seen.  
> You have potential to win gold at the next Grand Prix, if only you give yourself a chance.  
> You have trained a lot, it's obvious.  
> It shows in your performances.  
> You have perfected your technique.  
> You just need to work on jumps more.  
> You need to be more confident.  
> I know there's something stopping you from being the best version of yourself and I don't know what it is. But if you can identify it and work through it, you will be the best.
> 
> **Yuuri:**  
>  Really?
> 
> **Yuri:**  
>  Yes!  
> How can I prove that I'm serious?
> 
> **Yuuri:**  
>  Then what was that in the bathroom?

Viktor didn't know what he was talking about. He needed a way to find out what happened between the two Yuris. But right now he had to improvise.

> **Yuri** :  
> I had a bad day and I took it out on you.  
> I'm sorry
> 
> **Yuuri:**  
>  Okay

Viktor waited for Yuuri to write something else, but he didn't.

Viktor's initial plan was to start a friendly conversation with Yuuri and stealthily find out if there was a possibility of the two of them getting together. He wanted to ask him as Yuri Plisetsky what he was thinking about Viktor. But after the conversation took this weird turn, he didn't know how to move away to that. Moreover, he was worried now. He wanted to make sure Yuuri was okay.  
But before he came up with what to write next, Yuuri logged off. Viktor was slightly hurt that he didn't even say "bye", but he reminded himself that it was not him Yuuri was fobbing off, but Yuri Plisetsky. And he apparently had reasons to do so.  
Just as he was going to call Yuri, messages started popping on the screen.

> **Yuri:**  
>  What the fuck is that  
> Who are you  
> ??!!!

Viktor deleted the messages quickly, thanking his lucky star that Yuuri wasn't reading them anymore. He called Yuri Plisetsky.  
"Don't write anything in the conversation please!" he screamed as soon as the younger picked up.  
"It was you?! What the hell?"  
"You forgot to log out after using my phone," Viktor explained.  
"So you decided to prank me by texting this loser from my account?!"  
"Hey! Don't call him that!"  
Yuri hung up the phone. Viktor checked the conversation again, but a notification popped up that he was logged out. The little bastard must have done that from another device. He called him back immediately to stall him from writing any more messages. At the same time he left his apartment and hurried to the dorms where Yuri was staying.


End file.
